militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
56th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron
The 56th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the Detroit Air Defense Sector, stationed at Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, Ohio. It was inactivated on 1 March 1960. History The 56th PS was activated on 15 January 1941, defending the war industry in Southern California until June 1942. On 20 June 1942, the 56th (now) Fighter Squadron, took their Bell P-39 Airacobras to Nome, Alaska, where they won a Distinguished Unit Citation for operations against the Japanese in November 1942. In 1943, the 56th FS returned to the ConUS, and were based at Bartow Army Air Base, Florida, where they converted to North American P-51 Mustangs. One year later, on 1 May 1944, the 56th FS was disbanded. Re-constituted and activated at Selfridge AFB, Michigan in November 1952, the 56th (now) Fighter Interceptor Squadron was assigned to the 4708th Air Defense Wing, and equipped with North American F-86F Sabres. In February 1953, the 56th FIS began conversion to F-86D interceptors, and was assigned to the 575th Air Defense Group. On 18 August 1955, under Project ARROW, the 56th FIS designation was transferred from Selfridge AFB to Wright-Patterson AFB, Ohio, initially under operational control of the 4706th Air Defense Wing, then the 58th Air Division (Air Defense) on 1 March 1956, where the squadron was the primary air defense unit for southwestern Ohio and the research facilities at Wright-Patterson. In the Spring of 1957, the 56th FIS began re-equipping with the North American F-86L Sabre, an improved version of the F-86D which incorporated the Semi Automatic Ground Environment, or SAGE. The unit became proficient with both the F-86L and SAGE, and won an Air Defense Command "A" award for live rocket SURE-FIRE missions in the late summer of 1957. The transition into the F-86L was short-lived however, as the squadron began transition into the "missile-witha-man-in-it", the Lockheed F-104A in May 1958, becoming the 2d ADC sqiadron equipped with the Starfighter. In addition, the squadron received the two-seat, dual-control, combat trainer F-104B. The performance of the F-104B was almost identical to that of the F-104A, but the lower internal fuel capacity reduced its effective range considerably. The 56th FIS was now under operational control of 30th Air Division (Air Defense), before being transferred to the Detroit Air Defense Sector in April 1959. It was found that the F-104A was not very well suited for service as an interceptor. Its low interception range was a problem for North American air defense, and its lack of all-weather capability made it incapable of operating in conjunction with the SAGE (Semi-Automatic Ground Environment) system. Service with the ADC was consequently quite brief, and the F-104As of the 56th FIS were transferred to the Air National Guard. With the transfer of the Starfighters, ADC shut down operations at Wright-Patterson and the 56th FIS was inactivated at Wright-Patterson on 1 March 1960. Lineage * Constituted 56th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) on 20 November i940 : Activated on 15 January 1941 : Redesignated 56th Fighter Squadron on 15 May 1942 : Disbanded on 1 May 1944 * Reconstituted, and redesignated 56th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, on 14 November 1952 : Activated on 27 November 1952 : Discontinued on 1 March 1960. Assignments * 54th Pursuit (later Fighter) Group, 15 January 1941 – 1 May 1944 * 4708th Defense Wing, 27 November 1952 * 575th Air Defense Group, 16 February 1953 * 4706th Air Defense Wing, 18 August 1955 * 58th Air Division, 1 March 1956 * 30th Air Division, 1 September 1958 * Detroit Air Defense Sector, 1 April 1959 – 1 March 1960 Stations * Hamilton Field, California, 15 January 1941 * Paine Field, Washington, 26 June 1941 * Harding Army Air Field, Louisiana, 31 January 1942 : Detachment operated from: Santa Ana Army Air Base, California, 28 May – 12 June 1942 : Detachment operated from: Nome, Alaska Territory, 20 June – 20 October 1942 : Detachment operated from: Elmendorf Field, Alaska Territory, 23 October – 21 December 1942 * Bartow Army Airfield, Florida, May 1943-1 May 1944 * Selfridge AFB, Michigan, 27 November 1952 * Wright-Patterson AFB, Ohio, 18 August 1955 – 1 March 1960. Aircraft * P-39 Airacobra, 1941–1943 * P-51 Mustang, 1943–1944 * F-51D Mustang, 1952–1953 * F-86D Sabre Interceptor, 1953–1958 * F-104A/B Starfighter, 1958–1960 References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. * USAF Aerospace Defense Command publication, The Interceptor, January 1979 (Volume 21, Number 1). Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Fighter-Interceptor 0056 Category:Military units and formations in Ohio